Arrête moi si je vais trop loin
by Nanouh
Summary: O.S. Un salon d'esthétique, un moment de détente...   Je n'ai pas mis de noms aux personnages, je laisse le choix à votre imagination... très LEMON, yuri, all humans.


Je travaille dans ce salon d'esthétique depuis 6 mois. Je m'occupe uniquement des massages et des soins du corps. On est vendredi soir et je rentre dans la cabine pour mon dernier soin de la journée. La directrice sait exactement comment créer une ambiance intimiste et propice à la détente dans son salon d'esthétique. La lumière est tamisée; en faisant attention, on entend Coldplay en fond sonore et il se dégage une odeur douce qui me rappelle l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée au crépuscule (oui j'ai des références très personnelles!).

La cliente m'attend assise sur la table de massage vêtue d'un peignoir. Je lui dit bonjour en consultant sa fiche.

"Un massage du corps d'une heure. Il y a des parties du corps que vous voulez que je masse en particulier?"

"Bonjour" elle est incroyablement belle et me gratifie d'un sourire...lumineux. "de la nuque aux chevilles! Sans rien oublier si possible..."

Euh, est-ce qu'elle veut dire...remarque elle a un corps très attirant. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait cet effet là, mais le son de sa voix et les sous-entendus de ses paroles me rendent un peu...émoustillée!

Je me rend compte qu'elle attend que je dise quelque chose.

"Oui, pas de problème, vous pouvez vous allonger."

Et avant que j'ai pu me retourner, elle enlève son peignoir et dévoile son corps, uniquement recouvert d'un boxer moulant blanc, ultra sexy. Je tourne la tête par réflexe mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de voir son corps incroyablement séduisant.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir ses seins parfaits ! En préparant l'huile de massage je me surprend même à m'imaginer les caresser. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je sais que la semaine a été longue mais quand même, c'est une cliente.

Quand je me retourne à nouveau vers la table de massage, elle est allongée sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps, la tête posée de côté sur un oreiller (oui la directrice de l'institut a toujours trouvé qu'on avait l'air con sur ces tables avec un trou au milieu pour la tête).

"J'ai choisit une huile de massage à la rose"

"Parfait".

Je mets un peu d'huile dans mes mains et commence à lui masser la nuque puis le haut du dos. Elle a la peau douce, légèrement halée, on sent que c'est une femme qui prend soin d'elle. Je descends mes mains le long de son dos en augmentant un peu la pression. Je la masse aussi sur le côté et sans faire exprès je frôle le côté de ses seins.

"Mmh". Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le contact avec sa peau souple et le son de ce soupir m'émoustille un peu plus. Après lui avoir massé le dos de haut en bas pendant un quart d'heure, je me place au niveau de ses pieds et commence à lui masser les mollets. Ses jambes aussi sont extrêmement douces. Je continue le massage en remontant doucement vers ses cuisses.

Je laisse mon regard remonter le long de son corps et s'attarder un peu trop sur ses fesses rebondies. Soudain, je remarque qu'elle me regarde (elle a toujours la tête de côté sur un coussin). Elle me sourit, alors je lui souris en retour un peu embarrassée.

"Vous n'avez pas mal au dos à me masser comme ça de biais? Vous pouvez monter sur la table et vous mettre au-dessus de moi si vous préférez." C'est vrai que je suis obligée de me tordre un peu de côté pour pouvoir la caresser, euh la masser, correctement. Aussi, je monte sur la table matelassée et m'assis sur mes genoux au niveau de ses mollets. C'est vrai que c'est mieux!

Je reprends le massage de ses cuisses, plus intensément encore.

"MMMMh", le contact avec sa peau et ses soupirs de plus en plus intenses rendent l'ambiance très sensuelle. En général quand le massage prend une tournure pareille (ça n'arrive qu'avec les messieurs!), je les ramène sur terre, en les massant plus rudement, ou j'écourte le massage. Mais là j'ai juste envie de continuer, de tout faire pour l'entendre encore pousser ses soupirs. C'est assez déroutant.

J'intensifie le massage vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"MMMMMMhhhh!" Ses soupirs sont presque des gémissements maintenant.

Elle écarte légèrement les jambes pour me permettre de mieux la masser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer son boxer blanc. Juste au milieu, entre ses jambes, il y a une tâche facilement reconnaissable. Il est mouillé. Ce serait gênant si je n'étais pas le même état. Une très légère odeur s'en dégage, qui, en se mêlant à l'odeur de la rose (de l'huile de massage) me fait saliver. Je commence à avoir vraiment très chaud.

Je continue de masser ses jambes de plus en plus haut, en me rapprochant doucement de son boxer très fin et très moulant, mes pouces à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le reste de mes doigts qui se rapproche de la courbure de ses fesses. J'ai tellement envie de les glisser sous son boxer, de caresser ses rondeurs.

Je sors de ma contemplation lorsqu'elle remue et je remarque qu'elle est légèrement tendue, les poings serrés, le visage fermé, comme quand on essaie de se retenir de gémir.

"Plus haut s'il te plait."

A ces paroles je me sens mouillée encore plus. Elle veut la même chose que moi, et j'en ai tellement envie que je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Je décide de me laisser aller pour une fois, mais je ne veux surtout risquer de la choquer ou de la blesser, alors je la préviens : "Arrête moi si je vais trop loin."

"Il n'y a pas de risque", répond-elle dans un souffle.

C'est dingue ce qu'il fait chaud!

Je glisse enfin mes mains sous son boxer. Ses fesses sont à la fois douces et musclées. Je pourrais laisser mes mains là pour toujours. Je lui masse les fesses de plus en plus fermement en laissant mes doigts explorer toutes ses courbures.

"OOHhhh, oui". C'est trop pour moi. J'en veux plus, j'ai besoin de l'embrasser, de la goûter. Alors je retire ma main gauche de son boxer pour la poser à côté de son coude et je m'allonge au dessus d'elle sans l'écraser. Je commence à embrasser sa nuque, son oreille, le haut de son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ma main droite est toujours dans son boxer. Je continue à lui caresser les fesses et avec mes doigts j'explore un peu plus loin, juste entre ses jambes. Elle est complètement humide.

"Ooooh" Elle pivote sur elle-même et se retrouve sur le dos. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je sens ses lèvres et puis rapidement sa langue. J'ai tellement envie d'elle.

Je m'appuie sur ma main droite et avec ma main gauche je lui caresse les seins. Puis j'embrasse son cou le plus sensuellement possible. Je laisse glisser mes lèvres sur son corps, sa main dans mes cheveux, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille. Je passe ma langue sur le bout de son téton durci puis le suce entièrement.

"MMMhh" Je lèche de même son autre téton avant de reprendre ma descente le long de son ventre. Je me relève, toujours accroupie sur mes genoux et lui ôte enfin son boxer pour découvrir son sexe entièrement épilé. Je me penche vers lui, écarte ses lèvres avec mes doigts et commence à la lécher, à la goûter. Elle est réellement délicieuse. Je sens qu'elle prend de plus en plus de plaisir et ça m'excite encore plus.

Après l'avoir goûtée de haut en bas, je me concentre sur son clitoris. Je tente différents mouvements avant de trouver celui qui lui donne le plus de plaisir.

"Ohhh oui!" Je continue à donner de petits coups de langues sur son clitoris et avec ma main gauche j'entre un doigt puis deux en elle. Je fais des va-et-vient avec mes doigts en la caressant. Je sens qu'elle est sur le point de jouir alors j'ajoute un troisième doigt et continue de la lécher. Sa main s'agrippe à mes cheveux et je sens les parois de son sexe se serrer contre mes doigts alors qu'elle crie son orgasme.

Je me relève et m'assois à côté d'elle en la dévisageant. Elle est encore plus belle avec les joues un peu rouges. Elle se relève et s'assoit à côté de moi en me prenant la main : "La prochaine fois c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi! Merci." Et elle m'embrasse doucement.


End file.
